bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:At0micb0mb123/The Danny White series.
Author notes The Danny White series is a different side of a different story. This story follows a weaker but still tough Danny White. What I mean by weaker is that he's not as good as fighter as Brian, James or Greg but he could still hold his own drastically in a fight. He is also smaller then Brian and James. As Brian and James were both about the size of Ted. Danny is about the size of Jimmy. I'm not done with the Davidson series but this is a new side of a different story. The first two chapters will be written here. Chapter 1 I stepped out of my dads '54 Chevy (I keep trying to get him to sell it) I looked at the new and different landscape. This sure doesn't look like California, I thought. I am here for many reasons. Number one: to get over my disability. Dislexia. I write and see things backwards. Though it only happens a few times I can write and see normally sometimes it kicks in and gets the best of me. Number two: I beat up a kid who called me a retard for my disability. Dislexia isn't a big problem in the United States but it usually embarrasses those who harbor its ablilities. Beating him up got me expelled. "Danny White, please come to the office." A women said on the intercom. I walked through the arch and continued through school grounds. I entered the office and was brought into Crabblesnitches 'study'. He looked up at me and took his glasses off. He stood up from his desk and walked in front of it. "So, mister White. I understand your disability." He said like I was some stupid kid who didn't understand shit. "I also understand why you're here. Beating up other kids is not acceptable. So you were expelled from L.A. Prep, huh?" His voice glared up like he was talking to an enthraled audience, alas he was only talking to me. "Yes, ma'am. I mean sir." I replied grinning at him. "You don't understand what it is to respect others. You'll learn." He replied getting me out of his office. "Crappy clothes!" The lady said adressing my black shirt w/red skull on the front, orange cargo pants, and red skate shoes. "Get into correct clothing." She ordered. I walked into the boys' dorm and it was pretty, uh whats the word? Dull. I walked in the hall and into someone elses room. I didn't know who he was. He was lifting weights, and then he noticed me. He put his weights down and approached me. "Who are you?" He asked curiously. He made me annoyed asking that question. "I don't answer to you." I replied. As he got close to me I noticed that he was big. He was about 6ft 4 and really muscular. To him I was just some little shrimp. I still wouldn't take crap from him. "You wanna fight," I said shoving him. He didn't even go back. "Who are you, asshole?" I asked him. "I'm Brian Davidson. Why do you wanna know?" He questioned. "So when I kick your ass I know who to address." I replied. I tried to tackle him to the ground but he sprawled and kneed me in the head. I jumped up and was able to get two quick jabs to his face but he did an uppercut that almost sent me to the floor. He kneed me in the stomach and I did a spinning backfist but he dodged and tackled me to the ground and started punching me. In no time I was knocked out. Chapter 2 I woke up in the nurses office. I knew I shouldn't of messed with that kid. He was dangerous and twice as big as I was. After I left the nurses office I decided it was time for revenge. I knew he was going to get it. One way or another, To be continued.........﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts